Revenge
by Elwing Nennvial
Summary: Draco Malefoy, tortionnaire sans scrupules, inventeur de tortures en tout genre... sa passion ? faire souffrir les moldus et les sang de bourbes. Si vous voulez connaitre l'histoire sanglante de ses méfaits, entrez dans le monde de la torture. Cependant, une rencontre peut tout changer...


Nouvelle Dramione ! 

Avertissement: Une histoire plutôt gore, où Draco est un tortionnaire... âme sensible, s'abstenir.

Disclaimer: Les lieux et les personnages sont à J.K Rowling.

Raiting: M+ !

Note de Paatmol, la bêta : Un prologue vraiment effrayant, un peu gore mais bien écrit ! ça donne envie de voir la suite... Bonne lecture !

Note de l'auteur: bonjour à tous ! je vous propose ce début de Dramione qui j'espère vous plaira et suscitera de l'enthousiasme je n'ai pas grand choses à dire ... à part bonne lecture!" :)

**Prologue :**

La nuit était noire, sombre et profonde. Une nuit véritablement meurtrière. Draco Malefoy, vingt-six ans, courait, le souffle rauque, les poumons brûlants, le regard brillant. Il était épuisé. Mais il courait, inlassablement, il courait. Il pourrait parcourir le monde entier pour parvenir à ses fins. Une dague en poche, des gants en latex, une corde, sa baguette...

Il ne manquait de rien. Oui, car torturer était un plaisir. Son plaisir. Un plaisir incompris. Violent, dur, implacable. C'était sa raison de vivre. De rester debout, de continuer à marcher, courir, respirer. Draco avança dans une rue étroite et silencieuse. Il avait essayé de repérer les emplacements où se trouvaient les moldus les plus "intéressants" à tuer. Il finirait par ces immondes Sang-De-Bourbe. Le blond se tenait dans la rue, impassible, quand il vit une jeune femme frêle, âgée. Celle-ci n'était pas forcément intéressante. Mais il la prit quand même. Il se souvenait d'elle. Il la connaissait. C'était la mère d'un ancien élève de Poudlard quand Draco y était élève.

Un sang-de-bourbe, mort à présent. Un sourire sadique étira son visage pâle. La pauvre femme avait été anéantie.

- Bien le bonsoir, madame Kilenski, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Mal ! Mal, monsieur Malefoy ! Mon mari a été assassiné ! Hurla t-elle d'une voix hystérique, le visage inondé de larmes. Draco adorait jouer avec les émotions des gens, c'est pourquoi il enchaina directement, sans faux-semblant :

- C'est moi. J'ai tué votre mari. La pauvre madame Kilenski fut si choquée par cette révélation qu'elle resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant qu'un voile de doute assombrisse son regard.

- Non, pas vous monsieur Malefoy, un si beau, si jeune garçon comme vous... Vous ne pouvez pas être un meurtrier ! Je ne vous crois pas ! La vieille dame toussota avec difficulté et reprit d'une voix un peu plus rauque :

- Trop de personnes meurent ces temps-ci, monsieur Malefoy ! Vous ne pouvez pas être l'auteur de ses horreurs...

- Vous vous tromper Edna. Je porte même un plaisir déroutant à tuer ces pauvres personnes, cette communauté infâme que l'on nomme "Moldus". Vous savez, de nos jours, les criminels ne savent plus pourquoi ils tuent. Ils tuent car on leur a appris. Moi, j'ai une raison. Votre communauté nuit à la mienne, ce qui est fort dérangeant, cracha Draco avec mépris.

Le visage de la vieille dame blêmit subitement. Son corps semblait cadavérique. Dénué de vie. Un élan de pitié traversa le blond mais il se retint. Il devait le faire. Il sortit sa dague, Edna hurla de peur, cherchant à alerter les alentours, mais la pauvre femme ne se doutait pas que plus personne ne passerait pas ici. Comme elle l'avait si bien dit, tant de meurtres, tant de sang avait souillé la ville. Les gens avaient peur.

- Ne faîtes pas ça ! Supplia Edna. Le blond bondit et plaqua l'une de ses mains sur la bouche asséchée de la vieille dame, qui s'égosillait. Elle se tut instantanément. Elle savait que c'était la fin. Draco plaça la dague sur l'oreille de la vieille.

Il appuya lentement et traça une croix légère, qui fit couler une goutte de sang. Edna fremit. Ensuite, d'un geste vif, il traça une croix sur le corps de la femme, en prenant soin d'éviter les organes vitaux. La pauvre dame hurlait à s'en déchirer la gorge, du sang giclant abondamment autour d'elle. Draco l'ignorait, son plaisir avait atteint son summum. La femme se débattit, de plus en plus mollement, perdant du sang rapidement. Puis le blond saisit sa baguette, fit une forme de coeur à l'emplacement exact de celui d'Edna et dit :

- Interio Colcalem. Le corps d'Edna s'ouvrit et son coeur en sortit. Elle s'effondra, inerte. Draco, le coeur à la main, triomphait. Il transperça ce coeur avec sa dague puis le reposa délicatement à côté du corps de la vieille femme. Il souriait. Il se dégoutait.

ça vous a plu ? :)


End file.
